The Cry Of The Wolf
by Jack Solo Black
Summary: Tommy is out howling for a mate... A cirtain someone answers his call... SLASH! lol. You no liey, You no ready! lol. It's as simple as that! lol. Tommy Dawkins/Merton Dingle.


The Cry Of The Wolf.

Merton Dingle sat on his bed in the lair, listening to the strange, haunted cires that echoed through the streets of Pleasantvile, thw full moon risen high in the sky. He knew it was Tommy, out for a midnight stroll, but what he didn't know was why. Tommy was usualy holed up in the lair with him about now, but forsome reason the werewolf was hiding out somewhere else in the town, howling up a storm that had the whole town in uproar.

Merton had already been out looking for Tommy earlier, but hadn't found him, so he'd returned to the lair to come up with another idea. The werewolf had been howling like this for the past three hours now, non-stop, and Merton was beginning to worry. The cries Tommy was making sounded hurt, and lonely, the cries of a broken wolf, seeking to cry away the pain.

Merton couldn't fuiger out what could have Tommy feeling so down and out, and he decided to try and look for him again, before someone else found him first. The goth went outside and jumpped in the hearse, driving with the windows down to follow the sounds of the werewolfs howling.

The sounds led him to the far side of the town, and out onto the back roads, where the tarmac eventually ended, the rough dirt track cutting through wide, flat moors that looked silver in the endless moonlight. Merton scanned for any sign of his friend, and eventually turned the hearse off the road and onto the dusty moors, following the cries of the wayward werewolf.

Merton stopped the car and got out, following the cries round a large, craggy rock, far out in the moors. He'd never been there before, prefering the lair, but as he rounded a bend he saw his werewolf standing, cloaked by the moonlight, his head thrown back in an unearthly howl.

Tommy was wearing nothing mroe than an overlarge pair of black pants, and seemed unaware of Mertons presense. The goth slipped up beside him, placing his hand on Tommys shoulder, and the werewolfs cries died off as he turned to look at him.

Tommys eyes were aglo with something strange and primal, something that Merton had neve rseen in his eyes before; pain, anger, lust, and a deep sense of loss, and loneliness. Merton spoke to him quietly, cautiously.

"Tommy. I've been looking for you everywhere. What have you been doing out here? Besides waking up the whole town, of course."

The werewolf looked up at him, a strange flash of emotion passing through his eyes when he saw him.

"Merton... How'd you find me?"

"Well, you were making enough noise to wake the living dead! But other than that, I just followed the distant scent of a werewolf in peril!"

"Peril? Huh? I'm not in peril."

"Well, no, but you are in pain, Tommy. Deep emotional pain, told to the wolrd by the tortured cries of a wolf in mourning!"

"What?"

"Tommy, what's wrong? You weren't out here howling like that for no reason. Trust me, I've researched all the different cries of a wolf. Something's really hurting you. What is it Tommy? C'mon, you know you can tell me."

The werewolf sighed, growling slightly, raising his head to the moon, and letting loose another haunting cry. This one spoke of a firm, desperate lonliness, a need to be close to someone; the cry for a mate. A cry, left unanswered.

Merton stood next to him and gazed out at the plains for a while, before lifting his own head, and howling with Tommy, his cries ululating in a oerfect replica of a wolfs mating call. A call of acceptance.

Tommy turned to him, confused, and put his hands on Mertons shoulders, staring into his eyes. "Merton, what...?"

The goth held his gaze, unwilling to speak, fearing he'd ruin it, that Tommy wouldn't understand. Had to see it, rather than hear it.

Merton wanted Tommy. Had done for a long time. Yet he'd never had the guts to tell him, or to even hint at him how he really felt. But now Tommy was hurting. Was lonely, and seeking a mate, and Merton could no longer ignore that cry. The cry of the wolf; The cry that held a promise of a lifelong mateship. A mateship with Tommy.

The werewolf regarded him closely for a while, his yellow gaze intense and searching. Mertons breath hitched as he moved closer, bending down to sniff Mertons neck, growling slightly. The goth tipped his head back, exposinng his throat to the werewolf, who leaned in further, nipping him lightly, and Merton let out a small whimper of want, and need.

Tommy whined softly, and stepped away from him, turning back to the cliff, and howling again, loud and strong, his cries now echoing the song of mating, of acceptance. A joyful howl excaped Mertons lips as he threw his head back, and mimicked the howls of the werewolf beside him. He needed no more conformation than that; Tommy was his. He had accepted him, had claimed him as a mate. And Merton couldn't be happier.

They howled their lungs out for a time, until Merton was finally out of breath, and had to stop, flopping down on the ground next to Tommy, who pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around him, and growling softly in Mertons ear, nipping his neck, lightly.

Merton moaned, quietly, and leaned back, his head in Tommys lap, the werewolfs claws stroking gently through his hair, which had gone slightly flat from lack of attention while he was looking fo Tommy.

Tommy spoke quietly, his voice barely above a whisper. "Merton, how long...?"

"A long time." Was all he answered.

"Oh." Tommy nuzzled his neck, lightly, his hand sneaking down to slide under Mertons pants, and the goth bucked up, into him, at the sudden, unexpected contact. The werewolf growled pleasantly, and continued to fondle Mertons balls, softly, sliding his pants off, and pulling his shirt over his head, his furred paws moving down Mertons chest, stroking softly, and Merton moaned and whimpered at the contact, his horemones going into overdrive as the werewolf petted and fondled him, seeming ti know just where to find his sensitive spots.

"Oh, Tommy!" Mertom panted, lightly, as he reached up to run his hands through the werewolfs fur, finding it surprisingly soft to th touch. Tommy growled, and grabbed Merton around the waist, pulling him up, to his knees, facing away from him, the werewolf crouching over him, shucking his pants off and kicking them aside, leaning his furred chest against Mertons back.

Tommy growled again, loudly, and tipped Mertons head back, nipping and sucking firmly on his flesh, claiming him. Merton moaned, and bared his throat more, in submission, letting the werewolf claim him, own him, making him belong to him.

Merton shivered at the thought of being owned and dominated by the werewolf, and he moaned loudly, and Tommy reached a paw around to stroke his cock lightly, and Merton jerked, pushing into him asTommy thrust foward, entering him in one slick movement.

Merton let out a howl, and the werewolf howled with him, the tight heat enveloping him, and driving him wild. Tommy thrust back in, moving quickly, fluidly, his werewolf strength allowing him to pound into Merton hard and fast, with ease.

Merton gasped, and panted, below him, shaking slightly, as the pleasant sensations rocked his body, and he pushed up into Tommy, then down into his hand, still holding his cock.

Tommy snarled loudly, and Merton whimpered in submisive pleasure at the feral sound of it. Tommy howled loudly, as he slambed foward, into Merton, shooting his load deep inbto the smaller goth, shaking and panting heavily, his fur sticky with sweat.

Merton howled with him as he came hard, jerking and shuddering, Tommys claws holding him up at the waist. Tommy lay Merton down on the ground, gently, rolling him onto his back, and bending down to lick between his thighs, cleaning both his and Mertons cum off his body, before lying down next to him.

Merton crawled down the werewolfs body, and ran his tongue experimentaly over Tommys cock, and recieved a loud growl in return. Merton smiled slightly to himself, and flicked his tongue over the head, nuzzling softly at the grey fur between Tommys legs.

Tommy whimpered softly, and Merton crawled back up his chest, licking his throat, before Tommy grabbed him, and kissed him, shoving his tongue forcefuly down Mertons throat.

Tommy tasted of musk and chicken, and something distinctly Tommy. The goth groaned into the werewolfs mouth, as Tommy laved the back of his throat, then turned to nip at his throat.

They lay on the ground for a while, Merton laying his head on Tommys furred chest, his hands curled in the soft grey fur, occasionly stroking softly.

It was nearly morning by the time they finaly got up and recovered their clothes, getting in the hearse and traveling back to town, meeting lori at the gates to the school.

"Hey, guys. What was up with that howling last night, huh Tommy? I mean, were you having a heart attack or something?"

Merton grinned stupidly, and Tommy looked at the ground. "Uhm, er, yeah... yeah... heart attack... yeah, I guess you could say that..."

Merton put his fist in his mouth, trying to stiffle a laugh that threatened to overcome him. Tommy growled in warning, and Merton lost it. Lori looked at him, confused.

"What's so funny? And what has he been smoking? Did somebody spike his juice?"

Tommy grinned slightly. "Yep. I guess they did..."

Lori shook her head at the boys, and turned into the gates. "Well, I guess I'll see you guys later..." And she ran off into the school.

Tommy grabbed Merton, looking around, and kissed him quickly, while no one was looking, the goth giving a quiet sigh of contentment, before they pulled away and followed Lori into the school.

***Fins! lol.***

A/N: Hi all! lolz. Some notes on this one; I guess what I was going for here was to expand a bit on the whole "Wolves mate for life" thing, and also on the whole wolves needing mates thing. lol. (I am so crap at explaining myself and my demented ideas!) lol. But yeah, anyways, wolf mating calls, werewolves, mating rituals, etc... lol. Hope you's all enjoyed this! lol. Reviews andf constructive critism are always welcom, and I apolagise for any crappy gramer and/or speling mistakes as all my stuff is unbeta-ed and I'm too frigin impatient to wait for it to be! lolz. Also it was like, ten o clock at night when I wrote this!lol. Cheers,

JSB.


End file.
